The Banette Experince
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: This fanfic is about Tatewaki's Experince metting Banette. (I was trying new writing styles...so don't hate on me please.) (R R Please.)


The Banette Experience!

[AN: Don't own Pokemon, Ranma ½, or anything else in this one- shot.]

An eerie sensation drifted around the moon- lit room as an ominous presence had entered. A slight whisper floated in the air, into the ears, and subconscious of the sleepy boy.

"Banette…"

The moment held still, but for only a minute.

"Banette…"

In alarm, the sheets, and blankets shifted as dozy boy slowly sat up from his pillow. His head dangled over his blanket before he had finally opened his sluggish eyes. The creepy feeling creped around him as a few startling thoughts came to him. He instinctively knew that there was something ahead of him. Despite the fear, the frightened boy slowly looked up; and just as he did he paused at the sight of a ghostly apparition; the one that was slightly hovering at the end of his bed by his feet. It was like nothing he had ever seen before; something he hadn't even suspected…not at all.

It was a ghost an abandoned, possessed, marionette plush- doll; one that was filled with pure hatred, bitterness, and resentment; and one that had held a revengeful grudge against its previous _owner_. It had a _black_,plush- like body that was old, worn, and stained. It was three inches, and seven centimeters tall with long three- fingered hands, short stubby legs, and a yellow- brush, needle- like tail. It also had a three- spiked head, red eyes, that glowed in the dark, and a yellow, zipper- like mouth that was closed at the time. Not to mention, a zigzag- shaped ribbon that was hanging down from the_ back _of its head. Last but not least, this creepy, spooky, humanoid puppet could generate energy, and place strong curses on people by sticking pins into its own body like a voodoo- doll; last but not least, it could emit energy as well; if it were to ever open its mouth.

[AN: Apparently, energy doesn't release every time Banette, opens its mouth. Not to mention, that Banette, doesn't exactly have to open its mouth to speak..just so you're not confused by this.)

It has been said that Banette, like other Banette's lives in garbage dumps, or in black alleys in urban areas. They wonder about looking for the owner that disowned them. According to legend, this shadowy one, like the rest, would seek out people who threw them away, and haunt them.

Yet, every ghostly, marionette plush- like doll was unique in its own way. Some were filled with only pure evil, and hatred; while others moved on with new binding attachment, loyalty, and commitment of its new owner. Most of them were filled with personality, and emotional traits of both. Most of them loved hugs, and had a strong bond/connection with its owner. In reality it's personality, and mood changes depending on how it has been treated by its owner, and/or whatever new owner would come along the way.

Apparently, for this particular ghostly, humanoid marionette, it lived in a creepy, abandoned, amusement park. It hang around the rusty, oxidized rides, dwelled in tarnished ticket booths; and took residence in a corroded trash can. Yet, not just any corroded trash can, but the _once_, famous, long- lived, joyful- talking trash can named PUSH. Due to the circumstances, of this plush- doll's phenomenal living situation, distinctive personalities, and emotions were formed on both sides of resentment, and release. Not only would this creepy, abandoned, possessive puppet haunt down those who had abandoned it, but over time it would eventually seek out a new owner, and haunt them until the new owner took it in.

The dozy Kendoist, rubbed his sleepy eyes awake to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Tatewaki re-opened his eyes to see that the ghostly, voodoo- like puppet was still there. Tatewaki at first, clenched his sheets as he sat back terrified. Hair- raising, and spine- chilling, the frightened boy froze with only one question in mind. (What is that?) His right arm twitched as he carefully, yet nervously swept it under his blanket at the side of his futon. His hand reached his bokken as he slowly slide it out from underneath, and aimed it at only other one there: Banette.

"I'm-" Tatewaki, swallowed in nervous wreck. "I'm not afraid of you!"

{AN: Poor Banette. Then again Banette's power would crush Kuno's any day.}

Tatewaki swung it this time. "Be gone evil spirit!"

Suddenly Banette, vanished in front of Tatewaki's eyes, and disappeared into thin air.

Tatewaki blinked confused in questionable thought. (Uh? It's gone; but where did it go? )

This time Banette, appeared in a different spot, when Tatewaki, balanced himself on his knees before he re-aimed his wooden sword. "Ha, there you are!"

Banette frisked Tatewaki, as it continue to pop out in different places. Tatewaki finally stood to his feet. "Ugh..come on out, and face me!"

Silence.

"So thou dost truly fear the grate sword of Tatewaki Kuno!?"

The frisking continued.

Tatewaki started to swing his bokken back, and forth, but missed every time. "Do not play your mind games on me!"

Banette came into view for one last moment, as Tatewaki, swung one more time before the eerie , ghostly puppet re- vanished into thin air.

The next morning, Tatewaki, was in the kitchen making breakfast when he suddenly came to a pause. The eerie spine-chilling, hair-raising feeling came back to him like it did the other night. Tatewaki slowly turned his head to the left only to see the possessed, abandoned puppet there once again. Tatewaki stared at Banette without another movement..without another sound. (What is _that thing, _and what is it doing here?)

Banette gradually unzipped its zippered- mouth; the one that had opened in the process. Not to mention, just as wide as Tatewaki's eyes. The eerie, voodoo- like plush puppet finally spoke. "Banette."

Tatewaki eyes few right open as he stepped back in frightening alarm. (Did that thing…just talk?)

Within in the next moment, Banette, zipped the zipper- mouth back up, and had vanished once again.

Tatewaki blinked at a loss before he looked around the kitchen disturbed. (Okay, now where did it go? What does it want from me?) The kitchen gradually grew quiet once again before Tatewaki, held out a long sigh as he brought himself to relax. Deciding on whether it was safe enough, Tatewaki, slowly sat back down, and started to eat. Every now, and then he would look up, and around to see if Banette, would re-appear. Yet, without any other sign of Banette, Tatewaki, eventually finished his breakfast in peace. After he ate he cleaned up his area, and quickly gather his things before left the house on his way to school.

Tatewaki paused for a minute, and dropped his head down, and sighed. (Maybe all I needed was some fresh air.) Tatewaki simply walked on until he reached the school gate. Without notice, Tatewaki, suddenly felt a ton a weight on his back, when he had heard the voice that fallowed.

"Yo, Kuno, long time no see; where have you been man!?"

Tatewaki stiffened in tension; his eye twitched at the moment. "Where the hell dost ye think one is standing?"

"Uh..I donno..on top of a moron!"

Tatewaki, clearly not in the mood, drove Ranma, off his back. "Get the hell off Saotome! I hath come here not to be your damn stepping stool!"

Ranma landed on the other side, while his own back faced the school. "So why won't you tell us why you're so ticked off this morning?"

The state of alarm hadn't subsided from Tatewaki; the creepy feeling was still there; the ominous wind drifted in the air, and the portentous signals drifted even nearer. Tatewaki snickered in trepidation; the intimidating ora made everyone else feel uneasy, and anxious. "For ye have picked the wrong day to fight me."

"Oh really?"

"I warning you Saotome, just stay- the hell- away from me; and that goes for everybody!" Right after, Tatewaki, dashed off when the bell rang, and everyone headed up to get ready for the rest of the school day.

Tatewaki was headed to his first period class, when he quickly decided to stop by his locker beforehand. Tatewaki went to unlock his locker, when his books suddenly slipped from his hands. Taking control again, Tatewaki, simply shook his head more, or less disturbed; the flashbacks of Banette, hunted his every thought. Once Tatewaki, got his troubled thinking under control, he finally unlocked his locker, and opened it. (Well..now that I'm not in my house, where could it possibly find me?) The instant Tatewaki, glanced back up to place his books inside, he saw the one, and only eerie, lingering puppet presently floating there in place. It had a long, lengthy grin plastered on its zippered mouth; which was spread across its face.

"Ba- "

Tatewaki's eyes jumped wide open as his heart raced in panic. "Ahh!" Tatewaki quickly slammed his locker door back in the puppets face. Still, this particular action didn't faze Banette, at all. Deep inside the darkness of Tatewaki's locker, Banette, only laughed enjoying its visit to the fullest.

Tatewaki paused there speechless, and unstably stunned. (It's in my locker…in my _locker_. What is _that thing_ doing in my locker!? How in the world did _it _end up in there in the first place!? Was it looking for something? And, if it was, what could it possibly be looking for?) Tatewaki shuddered as he felt shivers down his spin; a frightened cringe appeared on his face. (That face… those eyes… that mouth..) He shook there again, still, in place. (Ugh..so creepy..)

Once Tatewaki, started to calm himself, the_ feeling of being watched_ suddenly overcame him. He anxiously glimpse to his right, and then to his left to see if anyone had notice. There were a few eyes headed in his direction; there were, after all, slightly distracted by his shout. A few people stared, a few people blinked, and the rest just went back to what they were doing; moving onward with the rest of their day.

Tatewaki nervously reached the locker handle with his unsteady hand, and hesitantly re- opened his locker door. Tatewaki blinked a few times confused. This time Banette, was nowhere to be seen; gone as clear as day. Tatewaki sighed in some relief that the haunting plush had finally disappeared. Tatewaki closed his eyes before he slowly, and steadily re- shut his locker door for the last time. Tatewaki just shook his head in worry and concern; a uncertainty which soon turned into a stressful expression of anger. Anger that led him to punch his locker in disturbed agitation, and frustration. (Ugh! Damn it! Why me!? What does it want from me!?)

By the time lunch hit, Tatewaki, was sitting on the rooftop, enjoying his lunch, when he the eerie, and alarming vibes tugged at him, more, and more. Tatewaki finally, slowly look up from his lunch, when he saw Banette, appear there; lingering there right before his very eyes. Tatewaki got a overall close- up at frisky puppet. Although, his paranoid senses told him to leave, Tatewaki, couldn't; it was as if he were the one being possessed at the moment.

"Ba- nette!"

This steered Tatewaki, _awake_ when he replied back to the spooky, abandoned marionette "Go away! You can't have my food. Leave I say. Be gone, you- freaky, possessed puppet!"

Banette simply vanished into thin air again; this left Tatewaki, questioning.

Gym was around the corner. Tatewaki, was gradually running about on the track, when the bizarre, uncanny feelings slowly surrounded him. By his third lap, his eyes caught a glimpse of something hiding up in one of the tress nearby; it was no other then Banette. Tatewaki's eyes broadened as they attached themselves to the spooky, shadowy puppet. (No! No way! Not _again_! So, no wonder why I was feeling disturbed!) Tatewaki ended up lost in his predicament; lost in it long enough that he wound up running off the track, and into someone; someone no other then Ranma.

"Owf ..hey watch where you're going man!" Ranma started off harshly holding the pitched baseball in his hand.

Tatewaki suddenly got up, and looked at the tree once more. (So it disappeared again I see?) Tatewaki scrutinize the whole area to see if Banette, was anywhere else. "I wonder where it went this time?"

Ranma looked up at Tatewaki, and narrowed a brow at him in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Tatewaki brought his eye lids back in anger. "It is not in my best interest for ye to acknowledge, or for I Tatewaki Kuno, to say anything to thee at all, you miserable cretin."

Ranma got up before he simply complained in wonderment. "Gee, what's with you man; you've been in a bad mood all day?"

Tatewaki clenched himself in anger; and Ranma, was doing nothing but fueling the fire " What, did Kodachi, put poison your tea or something?"

"Enough!" Tatewaki shouted out back; he pushed Ranma, aside. "Get out of my way!" After that he ran off down the track.

"Huh… whatever…" After that Ranma, took off back to the baseball filed.

Last period hit when Tatewaki, was taking his history test in peace; (at least as much peace he could get out of the day.) Tatewaki, paused, and looked up from his test in deep thought. The moment Tatewaki, turned to the window he saw big red shiny eyes, and a massive zipped up smile; Banette, was lingering there clawing at the window. Tatewaki's heart raced when he jumped out of his seat. "Ahh! It's back!?"

By the time everyone looked at the window from Tatewaki, Banette, was long gone again. Everyone in class room looked at one another without a clue of what was going on; that's when the comments began.

"What?"

"What's he talking about?"

"Are you sure he hasn't finally lost it?"

"What are you talking about? He's already crazy."

"Time to go see the shrink."

Tatewaki felt everyone's eyes on him before the teacher kicked him out in the hallway. Holding two pails filled with cold water, Tatewaki only lowered his head in curious, yet, irritated thoughts. (First it creeps up on me in the night; after that, it appears into my kitchen the very next morning. Then, on my way through the school gate, that scoundrel tries to best me of all times. Subsequently, I found that malevolent spirit occupying my locker space. Later on it interfered with my lunch, and sometime afterwards, it consequently, made me run into that vile wretch; for the second time today. Last but not least, it has disrupted my history test; appearing outside my classroom window of all places. And now, I've been sent out into this very hallway.)

Tatewaki let out a long sigh; he was only trying to figure things out. (What's it planning on doing next; fallow me back home!? Wherefore it pursue me in the first place? Why is it _haunting me_!? Is that thing trying to make me go mad?)

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tatewaki, heard a small chatter echo in the hallways. The moment Tatewaki, lifted his head to see what it was, and where it was coming from, caught sight of the adorable yet, creepy, humanoid- plush- marionette; the very one that was floating right there in front of him.

"Ba- nette!"

"Ahh!" A very startled, Tatewaki, backed himself into the wall, dropped the pails, (and the water from them), splashed out everywhere all over the floor. Tatewaki's eyes widened at the mess. (Oh no!) Tatewaki quickly looked back, and forth for anyone that would've been in the same hallway at the same time. After that, he turned to Banette. "Wherefore hunt I, Tatewaki Kuno? What is it that you want from me?"

Banette blinked aside. "Ba..Ba.."

After a few moments of silence, Tatewaki, at last, saw something that the cleaver, mischievous puppet was holding, within its three fingered _paws,_ at the time. "What ye holdth there?"

Silence.

Tatewaki twitched scared. "Show me!"

More silence.

Tatewaki leaned in closer to Banette. "Show it to me!"

Banette flinched as it held itself back.

Tatewaki lifted his bokken up to Banette, this time. "This is thy last warning! Thou shalt shall me what ye hast this instant, or I shall smite thee, ye vindictive, tantalizing spirit. Try to temp I Tatewaki, then ye hast another thing coming!" Tatewaki went for Banette, but missed again, and again.

Banette frisked all around Tatewaki, and soon was behind him.

Tatewaki looked back, and forth unsettled, irritated, and soon just infuriated; he shouted out around the area; he knew that Banette, could hear him. "Show me what it is?"

Just then Tatewaki felt a slight poke on his back. Tatewaki turned to see what it was, but there wasn't anything there. However, the minute he fully turned back around he saw Banette, floating in the same spot once again.

"Ye shalt stop thy frisking, and drop it!"

Everything stood still for a moment before the bell rang. All at once the classroom door opened when the teacher stepped out; at the same time, Banette, dropped what it was holding, and disappeared without a trace. Tatewaki, distracted by the interruptions was now listening as his teacher bark at him about the mess he made. Tatewaki looked back down at the water- spill, and then back up to a now- closing door. Tatewaki turned to the spill once more, when he realized that the peculiar ora, that had filled the halls, had now dissipated.

Tatewaki blinked confused by this as he looked around for Banette. (Now where did it go?) Just then, within that moment, Tatewaki, saw a piece of photo-paper laying on the floor; he picked it up, and had slowly turned it over with all sort of thoughts…all except for the one he wasn't expecting. A confused expression spread across his face all sorts of question spread through his brain. (Ranma Saotome?) Tatewaki, blinked more puzzled than ever. (Why in the world would Banette, have a picture of Saotome, for?) Tatewaki shot a glance aside. "Huh?"

In the end, Tatewaki, only shrugged it off, and start to clean up the water that was spilt from before.

After detention, Tatewaki, was finally on his way back home. Walking down the street, he heard a pounding, and some yelling nearby. Tatewaki paused, and turned; in the ironic twist of karma, he saw Gosunkugi, pounding a poor voodoo-doll, to death, into a poor old tree.

"Curse you, Ranma Saotome! Today, I Hikaru Gosunkugi, will end you once, and for all. DIE!" After that, Gosunkugi, took out another one out, and did it all over again.

Tatewaki remained there silent at a standstill. (Er..first 'tis malevolent plush- dolls, and now 'tis voodoo dolls!?) The anxiety and tension grew ever so worse. (Why are there so many creepy dolls corrupted by these monstrous souls!?... I don't understand.) The pressure and apprehension built up more as sweat dripped down from his forehead. (I must leave here!) Feeling overwhelmed in the end he scampered off. (Let me go! Free me from your cruse!)

Ranma, Nabiki, and Akane, weren't too far away, and saw Tatewaki, run past them nearby.

Nabiki eyed Tatewaki with an odd look. "Is it just me, or as he been acting weirder then normal lately!?

"If anything, I'll say that he's been more touchy then usual; he's been in a bad mood all week," Ranma replied a little worked up from the thought.

"What did you do to him, Ranma?" Akane asked a last in wonderment.

Ranma got caught off guard. "What!?" Ranma pointed to himself. "What I did to him? I didn't do anything to him. In fact, I hardly ran into him all week. Every time I do come across him he starts snapping at me, and then just runs off after that.

Things grew unusually quiet again as they simply decided to walked on; and for, any reaming questions resounded in their heads.

Tatewaki was halfway down the street when he came to a sudden halt; the library on his right called to him. Tatewaki's eyes widen in some relief; this was his one, and only opportunity to find out how to get rid of the tantalizing, abandoned, possessed ghost- doll. Tatewaki walked right in, and atomically started his research of haunting spirits, and possessed dolls.

Researching along it grew quiet, too quiet. Silence filled the air until Tatewaki, came across a faint, eerie chatter in the air around him. Tatewaki looked up his books, and shook his head. (Indeed not for it to be in here; it was probably just someone passing by. A few minutes later Tatewaki, heard it again; he only shook it off another time. (Maybe that was them leaving now.) Minutes later the faint noise grew as Tatewaki, looked up from his books, yet, another time after that. He slowly came to the fear of thinking _it could only be the one thing he didn't want to think about_.

Trying to avoid the sounds Tatewaki, stood out of his seat, and pulled another book out from the shelf. Only, the minute he went to pull the book out, he's eyes caught two wide eyes, and a wide zippered mouth; the very ones that had appeared from behind the shelf, on the other side.

Tatewaki's eyes broadened as an unsettling silence hit. A out- of- place ora hovered over him as he obtained a strange feeling from the ribbon- hanging, plush- doll.

"Banette!"

Tatewaki's eyes re- snapped opened again in panic. Tatewaki backed into the table behind him as the book fell out of hands. "Ahh!'

Tatewaki held himself tense, scared, and confused. (Oh no! Now it hast fallowed me into the library! What do I do now? Where else am I to go? How long is that darn thing going to keep fallowing me for? Is it just going to fallow me wherever I go?) Tatewaki just then, took a few deep breaths when he remember why he was in the library to began with. Once he let his panic subside he heard laughing.

Tatewaki' s eyes slowly, and nervously drew themselves back over to where Banette, was.

"Ba- a-a-a-a-a-a!

Silence.

"Ba-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!"

The expression across Tatewaki's face was one no one could forget. (It's _laughing_..why it laughing?...) Tatewaki shuddered by this point. (So creepy…)

Tatewaki tried to push his unstable feelings, and thoughts aside. He sat back down, and opened the book he had dropped before. Peering inside Tatewaki, tried to concentrate on what he was reading, but it failed in every way. Banette, only frisked itself around the bookshelves, and Tatewaki, himself, while it's ribbon flopped up, and down; cursing all around, behind it.

Tatewaki grew rather inpatient, and upset. "Would ye mind! I am trying to figure out how to rid you once, and for all!"

Just then he heard a voice behind him. "If you're talking to me. I'm over here doofus!"

Tatewaki turned around a snapped at the pig-tailed boy behind him. "I wasn't talking to you!"

"Then who were you talking to?" Ranma questioned out confused by the situation.

Tatewaki stepped back; he didn't need anyone else finding out about Banette. "Eh..no one."

"Sure sounded like you were talking to somebody _to me_."

Tatewaki stepped back again in on the edge. "Er…just forget about it Sao-" Just then, Tatewaki, saw Banette, float on over behind another bookshelf; the very one Ranma, was standing by at the time.

Ranma was trying to read the expression across Tatewaki's face, but failed miserably in the process. (What's he looking at?)

Suddenly, Tatewaki, saw the bookshelf a it shook in place. "-tome-" Tatewaki's eyes widened with fear. (Oh no!) Just as the books on the bookshelf were about to fall off, Tatewaki, pulled Ranma, out of the way just in the nick of time. The two only watched as the books fumbled, and tumbled out of the shelves, and onto the ground.

"What the heck?" Ranma turned to Tatewaki. "…Kuno!?"

So many thoughts were passing Tatewaki, by the minute.

Ranma handed a suspicious look out to Tatewaki. "Yo, what's going on here Kuno?"

Tatewaki darted his eyes in the direction Banette, when he clenched his teeth together, and let out a long sigh. "It's nothing I tell you."

Ranma handed Tatewaki, another look confused. Ranma pointed behind him. "How can that be nothing?"

Tatewaki glanced from Banette, to the mess. "Just drop it Saotome.." Tatewaki only lowered his voice, and tossed his eyes aside. " You won't believe me if I told ye anyway." (Damn it! Now it's starting to hurt people.) Tatewaki shrugged after that. (Then again, it was only that conceited scoundrel after all; if anyone deserves to be haunted it should be him… of all people…) Tatewaki's thoughts simply pressed onward. (Then again, maybe it's after the both of us. I still don't why it's after me for…innless if wants me to hand Ranma, over to it as bait. If that's the case, then that I shall do. How, I am going to do that however, is another story.)

"Oh, come on man, I'm sure you can tell me. I've been in my tight spots before; and I'm sure that, whatever it is, it couldn't be any weirder then any of the experiences I've gonen through-"

Tatewaki gather his books in his hands before he cut Ranma, off. "Enough! We're done with this discussion." After that, Tatewaki, ran off, and out of the library.

Ranma scratched his head confused. (Well gee..ain't that convenient..take it from someone who claims to never run away from his problems?) Ranma, just then, saw the librarian walk by before he turned to the books. (Better get out of here before they think I did this.) After that, Ranma, eventually made his way back to the Tendo Dojo.

After Tatewaki, finally reached the estate, he opened the door, walked in, and froze. Tatewaki reacted back with a frown as he ogled the place confused; he couldn't believe his eyes. The place was a reck; the furniture was moved, the carpets, floors, and walls were decorated in paint, and there was books, papers, and other objects scattered about everywhere. It appeared as if a typhoon, came through the house all on its own. Tatewaki, slowly reached the light switch to turn it on, but the switch wasn't working; either the power was out, or the light bulbs was simply burned out. Tatewaki, just then, noticed a draft from a large broken window. Tatewaki's priceless face expression managed to turned into a angry scowl as he veined; he was just infuriately irritated now. (There's only one person..I mean spirit in the world that could've done this.)

"INFIDEL!"

Tatewaki growled under his breath. "Ugh..why that vile miscreant!"

"Where are you, you little terror?" He muttered along after.

Tatewaki called out for Banette, this time. "Come out here this instant you freaky, insolent doll!"

Just then chatter's could be heard from all over the place. Tatewaki went to check around to see where the source was coming from, but he got nowhere. Every time he entered a room there were objects, and furniture that were either moving, missing, and/or placed elsewhere.

By the time Tatewaki, walked back to the living room he saw Banette, frisking around in circles like a ghostly furrert. Tatewaki turned in every which way trying to_ fallow_ Banette, with his eyes, but had failed in every way. "Just where did that messy, freaky plush- doll get to?"

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Banette, was now frisking around Tatewaki, laughing this time. Tatewaki stood there erked off, and irritation. "This isn't funny! Clean up this mess ye made, and go haunt someone else, and mess up their house for a while!"

Banette only frisked off making more of a mess of things, and passed through the kitchen, and disappeared.

Tatewaki closed his eyes, dropped his head as he held his fist out in anger; yet his face held a planned grin. (Well if this is how things are going to be that vile spirit has another thing coming.) Eyes still closed, Tatewaki, opened the two white doors ahead of him before he walked into the kitchen. "Infi-" Yet, the moment he opened them he saw Ranma, eating out of his fridge. "What the hell are ye doing here!? How did you get in here!?"

Ranma to preoccupied handed him a look. "Through your window."

"So it was ye, who broke my window, and all for some food, huh!?"

Ranma held his hands out in defense. "Hey man, I wasn't the one who broke your window, or wrecked your house; it was already like that when I came in. I saw that the window was broken so-

" -So ye just decided that ye couldst come into my home, and eat whatever's available in my fridge? Get the hell out of here!" Tatewaki snapped, angry enough the way he was.

"Hey, it's not like I wanna be here, but they practically forced me out of the house; they wanted me to come over here to get you to stop calling the Tendo's place, with prank calls, every five minutes."

"What prank calls? I, Tatewaki Kuno, have called no one in the least. You of all people should'st acknowledge that I just got home."

"We traced the call to the operator; it was your number."

"It means not that I hast called so."

"Then maybe it was Kodachi, because Sasuke, was over our place bagging for us to take you in until you stop acting so weirded." Another slight thought hit Ranma. "What were you screaming about before anyway!?"

"Just take whatever ye had left they germs on and leave!"

"So I guess you don't want to stay with Akane, until you feel better."

Tatewaki closed his eyes before he turned away. "For some things have came up; things I must take care of for Akane's safety."

"Akane's safety? Wait..someone is after you."

Tatewaki turned back to Ranma. "Oh..I am being hunted down all right."

"Why, can't take them out with your _wooden sword_; or, you know Kodachi, would always poison whoever it is, and dump them in your pond, and them be eaten by _Mr. Green_.

[AN: Or Mr. Turtle if you prefer.]

[AN *laughs* : I just re-read the last part in my head..Mr. Green..Mr. Clean..Mr. Green..yeah…]

"Dear ye to sit there eating my food, and insult I Tatewaki Kuno, when I clearly told ye to take a hike!" Tatewaki paused before he slightly changed the subject. "Beside Kodachi, isn't here at the moment; she's on a school trip as we speak.

Ranma shrugged aside, looking through the fridge, slightly ignoring Tatewaki. "Well then..I'll just take this, and that, and-" He turned to Kuno. "I'm outta here-"

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT!"

"All right already!" After that Ranma, left the kitchen, and jumped out the broken window, leaving Tatewaki, there examining the new mess Banette, had created. Tatewaki let out a long sigh before he shook his head. (I think it's time to call an exorcist.)

The planned thought simply planted itself in the back of Tatewaki's mind. Tatewaki walked back into the kitchen to clean it, and to get something to eat as well. Yet, only when he had entered this time, he saw someone, or in this case, _something_ digging through his fridge at the time. "Not you too! Get out of my fridge! How can you even eat; you're a ghost!"

It was true, Banette, only ate souls. Banette was only making a mess out of things out of its own curiosity.

[AN: That I know of.. cause I know on the Pokemon games you can feed them berries, and dried food, and stuff..]

Banette turned, and gave Tatewaki, a look that made him squirm. "Ba.." After that, Tatewaki, stepped back, and twitched before he scampered out of the kitchen back out into the living room. (Okay, that's enough of that..I miles well get started on my homework-) It wasn't too long before Tatewaki, had noticed a few particular things that were laying around.

(My Bokken? Why would it bring the sword of Kuno, out here for?) Then Tatewaki, turned to the sword that was next to it. (The wish- bringer? How in the world did _that thing_ get a hold of that? I thought I locked that up in one of the private volts.) Tatewaki eye's widened like never before to the hyper-drum that was right in front of the wish-bringer. (That drum shalt have not seen the light a day again. I thought I had asked Sasuke, to specifically have that locked that in the Kuno's hazard martial volt. Nevermind how that creepy doll got a hold of it.) Then Tatewaki saw something all to filmier beside the drum. (The phoenix egg? I thought it hatched, and flew away after I had it incubated on top of my head.) Tatewaki veined when another thought hit. (Then again, maybe _that thing_ could've just picked up another phoenix egg; although I have no idea why in world it would've brought it over here for.)

The first view items made Tatewaki, a bit trippy, but the next few things he saw really pushed him toward the edge. First, Tatewaki, noticed the light blue sign with the white letters saying _TRUTH _across it. Tatewaki's jaw dropped. (Huh? How in the world did it come across that? Why would it ever even bring such a thing out here? I thought I locked up with the wish- bringer?) Remembering, what had happened that week at the school, a light blush spread across Tatewaki's face. Tatewaki shook out of it the minute he saw something he thought he would _never_ see again. It's the Kuno family urns; the very ones that were piled up on ground next to the table. ( I thought that, that other miscreant took off with all of them?) Tatewaki paused for a moment when another thought tagged along. (Heh..It's a good thing they don't work; it will show that certain to take what doesn't belong to him.)

[AN: Coincidence that Ranma, taking off with the Crimson Urn, and Tatewaki's food?..I think not.]

Tatewaki leaned against the wall thinking of all the other things Ranma, had came into contact with; at least until he noticed the pile of books piled up on the couch. Taking a closer look Tatewaki's eyes were about to fall out of its sockets. (So that little evil dweller found history, and legends behind Jusenkyo, too-) This caused another eye- opener for Tatewaki. (Wait..that this mean that Banette…_knows_?) Tatewaki, on the edge of his life, started to sweat, and blushed; a million of anxious questions gradually filled up in his head.

Some of these questions were answered when Tatewaki, last but not least found a few things that had completed the puzzle. (My haiku journals, my poetry, my sonnet passages from Shakespeare, and my photo- album collection! Ah- no! All of my evidence… all of my secrets! That means Banette, knows _everything_. Ranma's change, my real way of fighting, my real feelings..all of it. ALL OF IT! ) Tatewaki turned to where Banette, was last. (No…) Tatewaki turned back to the stuff. (NO!)

Tatewaki's legs began to shake before he slowly tripped over to the couch. Tatewaki held his head in hands not knowing what to do. (And here I thought no one would've been able to figure it out; and here I kept it hidden so well to. That thing _had_ to be the only _one_ to have entered into those volts. Not even Sasuke, or Kodachi, can get passed them.)

Tatewaki continued down the road of his thoughts. (It's no wonder why it kept on making run into Saotome, for the past few days.) Tatewaki shrugged aside. (I guess that would explain the…photo…) A new thought approached Tatewaki, all at the same time. The idea made him grab the photo book; the one dated from the beginning of the year. Tatewaki dug through the pages to see that one of them had been missing. (So..this is where Banette, obtain this from.) Tatewaki simply placed the picture back in as he went through the rest of the vacation photos; the ones that he went during the past year.

( Is that why that creepy thing won't leave me alone. Is this why I am being haunted. Is it bound to reveal my secrets to everyone. It's not as if I can stop it.) Tatewaki simply shook his head. (Yet, there is a way, once I put my plan into action, and call an exorcist. It will be exercised before such a thing happens.) Tatewaki shuddered thinking of the worse that could happen.

Banette came around the corner of couch, and even jump up on it, and sat beside Tatewaki. "Banette."

Tatewaki turned to the sweet- loving, yet eerie creepy plush- puppet. Tatewaki stress got the better of him before he snapped at Banette. "Look, you creepy possessed runt, I understand what ye speakth not. What is that even suppose to mean? Is it suppose to stand for something? Is that suppose some kind of name for thee, or something?"

Banette nodded.

Tatewaki blinked at a loss. "Wait a minute…ye understand me?"

Banette nodded again. "Ba- Banette."

Tatewaki was surprised, but that didn't necessarily make him forget about everything else that happened. "Well _Banette_… None of this leaves the estate, ye understand!?..NON OF IT!"

Banette grabbed one of the photo albums, and took its seat once again. Banette opened the book, and split each page between them. Looking through photo book together Tatewaki, finally had to ask. "All because of this?"

Banette nodded. "Ba- nette."

"And, here I thought you mistaken me for your last owner, or Saotome, trying to end me."

Banette gave Tatewaki a look that spoke off the reference of Tatewaki's last sentence.

"What?"

Banette just kept on staring.

"Well what?"

Banette didn't stop.

Tatewaki didn't take the hint. "What is it?"

Banette pointed to the photo that Ranma, was in before it turned back to Tatewaki with one last very well read look. "Banette- Banette"

Tatewaki finally got the picture before he flipped out on Banette. "There's no WAY I am telling him THAT! NONE OF IT! KEEP DREAMING PUPPET FACE!" (Darn thing..)

Banette waved his arms up, and as it handed Tatewaki, another look. "Ba..Ba..Banette."

"So, what is this? Thou art going to keep haunting me until I tell him the truth!" Tatewaki guessed correct.

Banette nodded. "Ba- nette…Ba- nette."

Tatewaki stood up pretty angry. "Thou shalt be exercised before that ever happens! Go find another owner to haunt, because that isn't ever..ever..ever going to happen.

Banette protested waving its arms at him again. "Ba..Ba..Ba.."

"Enough! I'm going in for a shower, and when I'm done, and I expected to see this place crystal clear, and all my furniture back into place!" After that, Tatewaki, went for his shower no less.

Later on, once Tatewaki, got out of the shower he wrapped a white towel around him, and just as he turned he saw a message on mirror saying _Tell him!_

Tatewaki only shook his head before he quickly wiped the message off with his sleeve. After that, he carried on when he entered the room. Tatewaki noticed everything was in place, but one thing. Tatewaki, got a closer look to see the clothes on top of the dresser when he realized they weren't his..but rather Ranma's shirt, and boxers, instead. Tatewaki merely rolled his eyes, and shook his head. (This is what I get for living with a psychotic ghost who knows everything, and every aspect of my life!)

Just then Tatewaki heard a crash, and Banette's call. Tatewaki slapped his hand in his face this time. (Now it's just causing trouble for attention. I am even sure why it wants me to be its owner…I just don't understand?) Tatewaki was about to go back down stairs to see what had happened, but Banette, appeared his room in just that moment. Tatewaki quickly held up Ranma's clothes to Banette. "I'm not wearing this; ye understand!?" Tatewaki held Ranma's boxer closer to Banette. "Especially these." (That is one corrupted doll..that's for sure.)

Tatewaki turned around, and opened his dresser door to find something else to wear. In spite of this, the moment it opened it there was nothing in it…nothing. It was completely empty, in fact they were _all_ emptied. A very confused, and frustrated Tatewaki, turned to Banette. Tatewaki pointed back to his dresser. "WHAT IS THIS! Wherefore art empty!? I specifically told ye to clean to clean up thy mess, not to clear it all out!"

Banette opened up Tatewaki's window, and had Tatewaki look out of it. There was all of his clothes; dumped into a pile of garbage within a passing truck nearby. Tatewaki was ticked off by this point. "Thou threw all my clothing away in some dumpster truck! Now what am I going to wear!?"

"Ba- Ba..Ba nette." Banette pointed to clothing within Tatewaki's hands. "I guess ye left I Tatewaki Kuno, no choice. Tatewaki went back downstairs for a minute, and was about to call up an exorcise before he noticed that the phone was gone. Tatewaki turned to Banette, who followed him down stairs. "Where is my phone at?"

Back upstairs again Banette, had Tatewaki, look out another window. Tatewaki flipped on Banette, yet once again. "You threw my phone out the window!?"

Banette brought the clothes back to Tatewaki, again. Tatewaki this time went to go find a lighter, scissors, anything that would destroy the only clothing within the house. "Fine then I'll just sleep in my towel then." In spite of this, before Tatewaki, knew it his towel caught on fire. "Ow..hot- hot..ow- hot!" Tatewaki let the towel drop away. "Fine, if that's the way things are going to be I'll just sleep naked."

It was a good plan until Tatewaki, realized that his blanket was gone. Tatewaki growled aside not liking the idea of Banette, getting the better of him. "I guess ye really giveth I Tatewaki Kuno, no choice, huh?"

Banette brought Ranma's clothing over to Tatewaki, one last time. Tatewaki growled under his breath. He knew that no matter what things would get worse if he didn't do what Banette, wanted him to do. Tatewaki looked away, and swallowed before he ripped Ranma's clothes from Banette's clawed- hands. In the end Tatewaki, nervously put them on when his blanket reappeared.

During the night Tatewaki, only had odd visions, and dreams, and most of them were either filled with Ranma, or Banette. This led him to sleep one minute, and awake the next. At one point when Tatewaki, was awake he saw a buddy of Banette's, floating through the window. Tatewaki's eyes grew with disbelief. "Oh my..it's another one.."

The two Banette's frisked one another throughout the rest of the night as Tatewaki, while half asleep, heard banging, doors creaking open, and shut, things being dropped, and shattered, and all the above. The next Tatewaki, had said couldn't have been more true. (Ugh..I am never going to be able to sleep tonight..not with those thing roaming around in my house all night.)

The very next morning Tatewaki, woke up to see that everything had been back in place; his clothes, his phone..everything. During that afternoon Banette, try to suggest Tatewaki, to take Sasuke's advice, and go over the Tendo's for dinner. Someway, somehow it worked.

Everyone was gather around the dinner table. They went off questioning on what was brothering Tatewaki, at the time, but he refused to say another word about it.

Tatewaki managed to eat with them quiet peacefully; probably due to the fact that he a lot of things on his mind. At least, until Tatewaki, looked up, and saw Banette, in the Tendo's back yard.

"Ah!" Tatewaki jumped in deep fear, and accidently clanged onto Ranma, without realizing it. (It's here. I can't believe _that thing_ fallowed me _here_! Of all places, why did it have to fallow me _here_!?)

An awkward expression spread across Ranma's face as he turned to Tatewaki, confused. "Huh?"

Tatewaki shuddered in fear as he saw Banette, dance, and frisk around the Tendo's yearned. Nabiki, Akane, and Ranma, all looked at where Tatewaki's eyes where aiming at, but by the time they found the x- mark, Banette, was already gone.

"I don't see anything there," Akane let out first.

Nabiki simply replied next. "Neither do I."

Ranma, veined getting sick of Tatewaki's clinging, and shaking. "Hey, mind letting go now pal!?"

Tatewaki, just then, finally realized who was clinging onto. They had exchanged disgusted looks with each other; right after, Tatewaki, merely closed his eyes;, and had finally let go. "It's gone now."

"Uhh..what was it exactly we were suppose to see?" Nabiki questioned out rather confused herself.

"I'm the only one who can see it; it won't appear in front of anyone else." Tatewaki responded back, while he was looking around the room, and yard.

"It?" Akane started off.

"You mean..it's a ghost?" Nabiki question off after.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you what it was," Tatewaki replied in a civil manner.

"Well that's a first," Akane added on focusing on Tatewaki's mood.

"Well it's not like we never had a ghost visit the dojo before," Ranma replied off last before he continued eating.

Soun, and Genma, hugged each other in fear.

"Did he just say gho- ghost?" Genma asked in fear.

"I believe he just did Saotome," Soun responded back as scared.

"Oh well two knock it off..he said it couldn't tell us what it was," Akane snipped off in quick anger.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Nabiki questioning Tatewaki's plans.

"For the past week I've tried everything I can to rid it from this place, but it's impossible. Every time I try it finds a new way to ruin my plans. I say it just best to stay away from it."

"Why? What's the worst thing that can happen?" Akane questioned in a curious tone.

Tatewaki glanced at Ranma, to the backyard, to Akane. "Ye want to know not."

Ranma handed Tatewaki, and sly look. "Did it find out something about you, you didn't want it to know."

Tatewaki only glared back at Ranma with a sneer, due to his sarcastic comment. "Heh..it knows me better then what you do…" Tatewaki then glanced away. "In fact it knows _everything _about me…_everything_." Tatewaki lowered his head into the palm of his hands as he shook it.

Nabiki tossed an annoyed look of boredom back at Tatewaki. "Why is it pursuing after you anyway?"

"I still can't find what keeps it here exactly," Tatewaki answered in the most honest way he can."

Akane feeling somewhat sorry for Tatewaki, she told Tatewaki, something the rest really didn't want to hear. "Well maybe you can stay for the night until we figure out what it wants."

Kasumi walked in that moment overhearing them. "Why that sounds like a lovely idea; I'll put a extra futon in the guest room." After that, she left to do exactly what she had planned.

"It's starting to sound like a ghost to me," Ranma rolled on.

"Try evil, possessed plush- doll," Tatewaki corrected after.

Akane looked annoyed yet, hesitant this time. "You're being haunted by a plush- doll?"

Nabiki pointed out one of her fingers when she made her point. "Oh you mean like Chuckey."

[AN: Although chucky didn't come out until like 1988 I think.]

Ranma only laughed before he tapped Tatewaki, on his back. "Good luck to you pal."

"No.." Tatewaki quickly used a napkin, and pen before he drew Banette. "No, it looks like this."

Nabiki eyed the paper annoyed. "That's what you're afraid of"

Akane had a good look next. "Hey! It looks pretty cute; maybe I'll make one."

Ranma held up the picture to Tatewaki. "Ohhh..Kuno, look who it is!?"

Tatewaki stood up before he chopped the paper in pieces with his Bokken. "Get that thing away from me!"

Soun and Genma only let out some nervous laughs.

"Now who in the world would ever be afraid of that?"

"You're right Soun, no one could ever be afraid of that."

That night eventually hit when Tatewaki, woke up from his slumber. He heard the chattering sound; fallowing it, he saw Banette, there on the other side of Ranma's futon. It was dark, but Tatewaki, could tell that Banette, was up to something. Yet, by the time Banette, got to finish Tatewaki, reached for Ranma, holding him away from Banette. At that moment Ranma, woke up tired, and confused to see Tatewaki, staring ahead of him. Ranma turned to see what Tatewaki, was staring at; yet, by the time Ranma, spotted the x- mark, Banette vanished into thin air once again.

Ranma turned back to Tatewaki. "It was here wasn't it?"

Tatewaki nodded; there was no sense in keeping it to himself this time.

"Why do you think it's here?"

"I only have an idea, but-"

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"It's nothing for it to be haunting me about; that's for sure."

"Don't you think if you did what it wanted, it would go away?"

"So far I have done everything it wanted…" Tatewaki swallowed. "Except for one thing."

"Well just do whatever it wants you to do that way you, and that thing can get out of our hair!"

"It's not that easy."

"Well it can't be that bad if it knows everything about you. It's not you have anything to hide."

"That is the problem; Banette, is the only one that knows all my secrets. And, I wouldn't have figured out anything if it hadn't broke my window, and wrecked my house this afternoon."

"See…I told you I didn't break your stupid window." Ranma automatically shook it off after, when another thought had caught up with him. "Wait..Banette?"

"Banette is its name," Tatewaki explained in short. "Not to mention, it's about the only thing it ever says."

Ranma quickly blinked at a loss. "It could only say it's name?"

Tatewaki nodded.

"Wait is Banette, the same figure that almost dump that whole shelf of books on top of me?"

Tatewaki let out a long sighed. "Aye, indeed so Saotome."

Ranma looked at Tatewaki, confused again. "And, you know it was going to do it?"

"Well.." Tatewaki, shrugged aside. "Maybe…I caught it at the last minute."

"Why would it do that?"

"It likes causing trouble for attention; it was looking for a new owner after it's old one abandoned it in some trash can…when it was just a plush- doll back then."

"So you're it's new owner?"

Tatewaki shrugged before he let out another sigh. "I guess…" Tatewaki adverted his eyes. "And, maybe with the way things are going; maybe it's looking for two owners to take care of it."

Ranma pointed to himself. "You think it wants me to be its owner too?"

"If it wasn't for I Tatewaki, Kuno, those books wouldst have clobbered thee; the least ye can do is baby- sit.

"Heh.. why didn't you let just let them fall on me; beside how am I suppose to baby sit a ghost I can't even see it."

"Like this," Tatewaki leaned in, and quickly kissed Ranma's lips before he pulled away.

Ranma sat there blank, and stunned. A blush spread across his face before he snapped at Tatewaki. "What the heck was that for!?"

Tatewaki replied back al little red as well. "I donno.. why won't ye go ask Banette."

"Did Banette, tell you to do that?"

Tatewaki held one hand behind his head. "Not exactly."

"Then why did you _kiss me_ then, huh?

"Banette wants me to tell you all of my secrets."

Ranma's eyes grew a bit before he pulled back. "You wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes- no…I mean…it was just an easier way to tell you the truth."

"So you um.." Ranma didn't know what to think. "…actually don't hate me."

Tatewaki nodded before he explained all of his secretes out to Ranma.

If only anyone would've seen the expression across Ranma's face.

THE END!


End file.
